Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year4
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Regulus and the gang are back and so is the tri wizard tournament see what our hero has to go through when he is entered by an unknown source and fight for his life while trying to protect his home
1. birthday disaster

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 1:Birthday Disaster**

Since the end of third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Regulus and his Brother Draco were alone in potter manor since their betrothed's thought they were seeing others in secret and it was a right pain in the neck for both boys they loved girls and it hurt them that they just left their whole family behind while they took off from Hogsmede station. When the brothers arrived at Potter manor they had taken every member of their family off the wards list so they couldn't get in and they did the same to the girls and so they had the whole manor to themselves they had written to their parents every night so they knew the boys were ok and they sent a letter once a week to each of their girls not saying much apart from that they love them and they would see them when it came to quiditch world cup. Meanwhile at Malfoy manor the Malfoy's Lestrange's Greengrass's Granger's Parkinson's and Bone's family and Severus, Sirius, Regulus Black and Remus was all worried they hadn't seen Regulus or Draco since Ron Weasley attempted to kiss Daphne and Regulus had struck the boy then left with Draco they had no idea if the boys looked different or if they were keeping up with their studies it was crushing them that the boys hadn't come home or at least allowed to see them at Potter manor they had completely cut themselves off from them and the girls each blamed themselves for their pathetic assumptions of Regulus and Draco cheating on them they felt guilty more than ever.

During the week Regulus and Draco had gone to Diagon alley to get their school supplies careful enough not to bump into their family, girls or the weasleys and it went quite well apart from when Ron and Ginny had spotted them and soon challenged the boys only to get their arses handed to them by curses and jinxes the Weasley's didn't know and it was a pain for them to be bested by two slytherins and so they had a good week and then the minister Cornelius Fudge had approached the boys and gave them VIP tickets to the quiditch world cup for the ministers box and that was done in front of everyone in diagon alley and the two younger weasleys were annoyed that Lestrange and Malfoy got what they wanted and their family was in the dirt with low class tickets and soon Regulus and Draco left with smiles on their faces while holding their tickets. Just as the boys were about to leave Diagon ally their family saw them and ran as fast as they could to try and catch them but it was no use they had flooed back to potter manor before they could even speak to them and it pained them all to see the boys alone. After placing their new school supplies in their trunks and feeding their pets Regulus and Draco had gone down to dinner that the Potter House elves had prepared and soon they both had a quiet dinner while reading the evening edition of the daily Prophet.

The next Morning was Regulus's 14th birthday and he and Draco had spent the day doing all the things they normally do but without the girls or the huge family and it seemed boring but soon owls appeared with gifts and cards and Regulus smiled knowing his girls and family love and miss him. Regulus noticed an unknown owl with a card and gift box so he and Draco looked at the card and the message said 'PAY BACK' and within second the box started beeping and Draco had a sour look on his face as Regulus opened the box and then a big 'Bang' went and Regulus and Draco were unconscious as a wizarding equivalent of a bomb went off curtsy of the Weasleys. Hours later the wards went off and the House elves had seen what happened to the living room at Potter manor and the two boys and soon the small creatures had apperated to Malfoy Manor with Horror on their faces. When Narcissa and Bellatrix saw the looks on the Potter house elves they started to panic and Bella said "Tipsy what is the matter?" with panic in her voice and the little elf said "Potter Manor blown up Weasley's sent a bomb for master Regulus and Draco they hurt bad Tipsy don't know what to do" Narcissa screamed knowing her two boys to be hurt and very bad from the looks of the elves and so she and Bellatrix flooed to Potter manor not caring about the wards going of all they cared about was getting to their sons and saving them before they lost their lives.

When Bellatrix and Narcissa found Regulus and Draco under rubble of Potter manor's living room they burst into tears and Bellatrix sent a patronus to the rest of the family saying "GET YOUR ARSES TO POTTER MANOR NOW". Back at Malfoy manor the men got the message loud and clear and soon they all flooed to the destroyed living room and it was Sirius and Remus who had a look of pure anger as their favourite manor was destroyed and when they saw the card they noticed it was signed by Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley and then they picked up their son and honorary son and flooed to while Lucius flooed to the ministry and made his way to the office of Amelia bones and one of Regulus's betrothed's aunt. When Lucius told Amelia what has happened to his sons the head of the DMLE was beyond pissed off and soon she called in three aurors and said "I want Molly, Ronald and Ginny Weasley arrested now!"and soon the three aurors left on their mission to apprehend the three Weasley's.

Back at Regulus and Draco were put on the malfoy ward and was getting treated quick but they were not waking up they barley had a pulse and they were just clinging on to life with life support machines that the wizarding hospital had put them on it was not a great day for Regulus or Draco. Meanwhile at the weasley house the weasley family had just sat down to dinner when all of a sudden the door was booted in and in walked three aurors and it was Arthur who had spoke "What's going on Kingsley Tonks?" and the tallest of the three known as Kingsley had spoken "Molly, Ronald and Ginny weasley you are under arrest for the attempt murder of Regulus Lestrange and Draco Malfoy" Molly looked shocked and the two youngest were glaring daggers while Arthur said "Molly tell me you didn't please tell me you didn't attack them"Molly then looked at her husband and said "I did it for us that Potter fortune should be ours and that boy has robbed us"Arthur had heared enough and so he stood up and spoke "I Arthur weasley do here by cast Molly, Ronald and Ginny weasley out of the Weasley family so mote it be" and soon a flash of bright light had flashed and the three now named Molly, Ronald and Ginny no name was taken to the ministry to await trial for the crime they had committed.


	2. suprise

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 2: surprise.**

Since Regulus's Birthday both Regulus and Draco had been in hospital thanks to the Weasley's and they were still fighting for their lives it pained their parents and they had come to see them everyday and the girls didn't even know not yet anyway the parent might think its a bad idea to tell them and make their guilt go further so they kept them in the dark until the time was right. During the evening when everyone went home their was a stir in the malfoy wing and soon Regulus and Draco had woken up to the familiar walls of and all they could remember was the blast from the bomb that was sent to them they had no idea how they had gotten here and soon they noticed they were wired up to machines and all the two of them could shout was "WEASLEY!" this caused their nurse to come in and when she noticed the tension in the air she knew their magic was becoming unstable and soon the wires that connected both boys to the machines were gone and their wounds were healed and then they had just walked out of and straight to the ministry. Back in the nurse had called Malfoy manor and told the adult about Regulus and Draco waking up and then leaving the hospital in a real bad mood and how their magic seemed stronger and soon Bellatrix thanked the doctor and the floo call ended. In the ministry Regulus and Draco were searching all over until they came to the holding cells where they saw their intended target and soon Regulus used all the magic he could to break the doors down and he grabbed Ron while Molly and Ginny were tied up and Regulus started going all out on Ron beating the living hell out of him soon alarms went off in the ministry and Amelia along with the minister watched as Regulus made Ron look like a rag doll. After a while Amelia had seen enough so she stopped Regulus and had Ron thrown back in the cell with his mother and sister who were now rushing to help the boy who had just taken what must have been the worst type of beating in wizarding history hell it must have been the worst in human history and all Molly could scream was "You Monster"and then Regulus said "Would you like a taste" and the plump red head shut up and went back to sobbing she had lost her reputation her family her husband her home and her name.

Days after the waking of Regulus and Draco they had Returned to Potter manor and rebuilt the place from before it blew and all of Regulus's birthday gifts were still in tact so they had packed all of their belongings and made their way over to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor in Regulus's room as to surprise their family and girls and their family. After a while lunch was set and Bellatrix called the kids down so Annabelle and Lily along with Kylie all shouted coming and so Regulus pulled out the invisibility cloak out and he and Draco followed the girls downstairs keeping quiet as to not attract attention to themselves. When the three girls were down in the dining room with the rest of the family nobody noticed that Draco's and Regulus's chair moved a bit and so they all ignored the boys who were loving this a lot. Soon enough a sound disturbed the lunch the big family was having and everyone looked towards the door but nobody was their and so the boys took that as their cue to remove the cloak while everyone's attention was on the door and Regulus just sat right next to one his fathers Severus and when Severus turned around and spoke "So Regulus how"he froze and everyone started at the two boys while Severus had a look of pure shock and jumpiness then all Severus said was"Regulus my boy" and everyone joined in and the boys felt right at home.

After Lunch Regulus and Draco were not left alone and they loved that but it did get on their nerves a little but when it came to sisters they knew better than to to send them away and so they all spent the afternoon together and Draco gave Kylie a kiss she would never forget and it made their hearts warmer. After an hour Annabelle went and called the rest of the girls to let them know Regulus and Draco had come back and soon Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Tracey, Fleur, Pansy and Astoria had burst through the door tackling their boys and kissing them like mad while apologising for their stupid assumptions and soon all was forgiven and the group spent the whole day together waiting for dinner to roll around. When dinner finally did come round the group of kids all went downstairs and surprised the parents and soon Bellatrix spoke "This is how it should be all of us together" and then Dinner was served by the Potter and Malfoy House elves and the dinner was very large it could fill the whole house ten times over but Regulus was a hungry young man and so he topped his plate off five times round to the shock of the parents he just said "Im hungry Weasley caused Drake and me not to eat for a while" this caught the attention of the girls and so Daphne asked "What did carrot top do to you"and so Regulus told them about the bomb they sent on his birthday and blew him and Draco up and this made the blood boil in each girl and it was up to Regulus and Draco to calm them down by kissing them and soon everything was peaceful again.

After dinner Regulus went to bed followed by his six girls and they each at a look that Regulus had noticed and sh he went and said "Ok what are you planing?" and so Daphne said "Regulus how about we all take it to the next level and i mean all the way" each girl nodded and so Regulus had a grin on his face and he said "What took you guys so long" and they all kissed him while they relived him of his clothes and then they stripped themselves and it was Daphne who went first while Hermione hoovered above Regulus's face with her dripping wet pussy and Regulus knew they wanted it bad and he let out a moan as Daphne sucked on his member with lust and passion and then her pussy devoured his whole cock and she let out a moan of pain and pleasure as they moved to a rhythm that was working and Daphne screamed in ecstasy as her boy pondered her in After Daphne Hermione went and Luna hoovered over his face this time and soon both girls were in a world all their own as Regulus worked his magic After Hermione Luna went and Fluer was over Regulus's face then Fluer got her turn with Regulus while Susan straddled his face and then Susan went and Tracey Straddled him and then Tracey had Regulus all to herself after that amazing exspirance Regulus said "We areso doing that again but we will also have to have one on one too" and this made the girls all blush as they all slept completely naked.


	3. Regulus and Daphne

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 3:Regulus and Daphne**

The next morning Regulus and his girls had woken up all getting ready for the day ahead of them after the most amazing night ever Daphne approached Regulus and said"Baby i was wondering if me and you could have sex again later on tonight" Regulus smiled and said "I was going to ask you first anyway so of course" and this made the girl smile while she and Regulus left the bedroom to join the rest of the family downstairs for breakfast. During breakfast Sirius was the first to speak "So i heared a whole lot of screaming last night what was going on" he added with a smirk and this made Regulus and the six girls blush as they remembered the amazing night they had just had and the adults all saw this and knew straight away what happened and this caused Regulus to grab his breakfast and leave the dining room while he went down to his own personal potions lab to continue with potions and try to eat his breakfast while the girls all told everyone what the night had in store for them. After a while Severus came down and noticed Regulus was working on a complex potion that Severus had screwed up a few times in the past but got it right to get his mastery and when he approached Regulus he spoke "Ah Felix Felisis that was the one potion i had gotten wrong until it came to my mastery in potions" Regulus smiled as he remembered when he asked what potion got his father the mastery and he started to perfect it so he would have an months worth of luck rather than a few hours.

After spending most of his morning perfecting his own liquid luck Regulus finally went upstairs and joined his girls for a day in Diagon ally something they had all planned last night before going to sleep and now they were going into the most amazing wizarding street ever and maybe go to Regulus's wizarding mall to check out the new quiditch store that had recently been added while Regulus and Draco were in . When Regulus, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Susan, Luna and Fleur entered the small cobble stoned street Regulus asked the girls what they wanted to do first and the girls all said they wanted to get their school supplies for the year and so the girls all went and got their new uniforms and books for the school year and after that Regulus suggested that they go and get some ice cream before going to the wizarding mall and so they all agreed and went to the ice cream parlour. When Regulus had sat down outside to enjoy his ice cream people were crowding around the daily prophet and talking about the trial of Moll, Ron and Ginny No name and Regulus finally smiled saying "They are getting what they deserve" and that was when Daphne said "Who baby" and so Regulus said "Molly, Ron and Ginny No name after what they put you through and what they did to me and Dray im glad they are getting punished" and this made Regulus and the six girls all smile and laugh at the looks the three red heads were giving on the front of the paper.

When the seven slytherins entered the wizarding mall Arthur Weasley had walked up to Regulus and apologised for what Molly and his two ex children did to him and Draco and all Regulus did was "Don't worry Mr. Weasley even though they tried to kill me im going to let them live and Ron and Ginny will return to Hogwarts after they have spent time in azkaban" Arthur nodded and then went back to work and Regulus took his six gorgeous girls to the restaurant and got their table and soon ordered large meals to help fill them up. After their meals were brought to them Regulus told the girls he and Daphne were going to spend the night together and the others all nodded knowing that they would get to have the same amount of time with Regulus after and so they all left after paying for their food and drinks and then they flooed back to Malfoy Manor where they all put their things away and soon they all just sat down and started talking about what they would hope to happen this year at Hogwarts and Regulus just hoped it didn't put him in danger or his girls with Ron and Ginny No name running around.

By the time Dinner rolled around Regulus and his girls joined the large family so they could all eat it was something they all loved to do especially Lily and Annabelle sine they had big appetites they were growing after all and while dinner was going on Regulus sat next to Daphne and lowered his hand near her most precious are and she blushed and nobody seemed to notice and so when Regulus and Daphne finished they excused themselves and sprinted to Regulus's room while taking their clothes off. When both were in the room they were now fully naked and Daphne couldn't believe that she was gonna get Regulus to herself and she loved the whole idea. On the large king sized bed Regulus made sure that Daphne cast the contraceptive charms on herself so she couldn't get pregnant and then they went at it with Daphne stroking Regulus's shaft and he gave a small growl of pleasure as Daphne used her small hands to work Regulus's member then she had decided so suck on him and Regulus couldn't hold it in no more he moaned out in pleasure saying Daphne's name over and over again. After awhile Daphne got in the sixty nine position and she then continued to bob her head on Regulus's cock and Regulus started eating out Daphne causing the said girl to moan his name in the most sexiest way. After a while Daphne had hovered above Regulus's throbbing member and so she descended down engulfing Regulus's whole cock in one making Daphne gasp as it hit her walls. After getting use to the whole thing again Daphne started moving up and down upon Regulus and this made both moan in pleasure after Daphne had most of the dominant side of this Regulus used his strength and had Daphne on her back and he started thrusting in at fast speeds making Daphne moan "RRREEEEGGGGUUUULLLLUUUSSS OH FUCK KEEP GOING OH BABY" "Oh Daph i think im gonna cum" and with that said Regulus couldn't hold it much longer and he emptied inside his girl and made her moan in pleasure as they both collapsed and slept with Regulus still inside of Daphne with his arms wrapped around her


	4. quiditch world cup

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 4:quiditch world cup**

After the amazing night with Daphne, Regulus had gotten up and showered so he and his family could go to the quidditch world cup that was starting today. Regulus was one excited young man when it came to his favourite sport quidditch was one of the sports Regulus was good at even though he plays for his house team he played like a professional player it was unreal how he can catch the golden snitch in record timing. While Regulus was in the shower Daphne had just woken up and was searching for Regulus when she heared the water running in the bathroom and so she decided to join her love for their second time alone this time in the shower. Upon entering the bathroom Daphne spotted Regulus and so she dropped her clothes that she was going to wear for the day and entered the shower joining Regulus. When regulus turned around he was happy to see his love Daphne Greengrass with him he loved it somuch he decided to hug her wet body bringing them both together enjoying the sensation of the hot water that was hitting both of them.

After the shower Regulus and Daphne had gotten dressed and made their way downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of the everyone was eating breakfastthe other five of Regulus's girls allsmiled knowing what both Regulus and Daphne had done during the night and soon Sirius started a convosation about the Quiditch world cup everyone was excited to go and in the ministers box no less. After breakfast was over the house elves cleared away all the pots and cutlery and started on the cleaning while everyone packed their clothing and was soon standing in front of the fireplace so they could all floo to the Potter tent since it was under Regulus's birthday gifts and this tent was huge the children were all staying here while the adults were staying in the Malfoy tent which was just as big as the Potter tent but a bit smaller. When the kids were all settled in Regulus headed for the kitchen and started cooking Shepereds Pie for everyone and he also made a second one to have taken to his family next door. During the time in the kitchen Regulus started singing All Rise to himself and everyone could hear him. When the girls asked Draco just said "He got amuggle cd called Blue biggest hits and he just listened to that song" Everyone understood and just decided to listen to Regulus sing to himself. After a few hours of waiting the pies were made and Regulus called his personal house elf to take oneof the pies to his family in the MalfoyTent and then he plated up everyone elses and noticed 3more pieces so he added the last three pieces to his origonal one and then took everyones to them before bringing his own inand when everyone saw how muchRegulus had on his plate he just looked and said "What i'm Hungry and i have Hermione tonight" Everyone looked at Hermione whowas now blushing like mad and everyone knew it was going to be her since the night Regulus and his sixgirlsdid it together it was just a matter of time.

After eating the meal Regulus had cooked the kids all went out to buy things like Hogwarts quidditch jumpers and world cup items the girls mainly bought Slytherin number 7Potter and number 8 Malfoy jumpers soon Regulus noticed his old friend from Bulgaria arrive so he ran and shouted "Viktor!" When Viktor turned around he smiled and said "Regulus my friend how are you?" Regulus justtalked about owning Hogwarts and howhe almost lost his life. Viktor and Regulus were talking about how Regulus was a natural at quiditch and how Viktor was going to visit hogwarts for a tournoment. Regulus had no idea that a tournament was coming upbut Regulus gave his friend somelook for the match and they would talk after it was over. When Viktor left Regulus headed back to get ready for the England Vs france the first match Regulus started talking to the french minister since he is the father of one of his betrothed and Fleur gotto see her mother father and little sister again it was a joyous occasion for the delocour family. The firstmatch had ended with england winning in the last minute and so everyone went for refreshments. When Regulus and his group made their way tothe refreshments area Regulus had bought seven crates of butterbeer forhimself and loads of couldron cakes so he could keep up his they all returned Regulus sat next to Hermione who was eating her own stack of sweets and drinking her butterbeer and soon Regulus like the night before placed his hand into Hermione's trousers and into her knickers andsoon plunged his finger insider her most precious areamaking her buckle at his touch and soonshe let a low moan out as he moved a little quicker luckly nobody noticed soon Regulus removed his hand and Hermione just had that look on herface saying 'cant wait for tonight' Regulus grinned at his work and then he cracked open a butterbeer and drank it while he ate a couldron cake making the taste last longer. Soon the match had started and the Irish had flown in on their comet 360 and then the bulgarians on the new brooms the firebolt 720's the broom was fast. During the game Regulus spoke to the bulgarian minister about the team and how he think the match would turn out soon the french and english minister decided to play bets with Regulus and the bulgarian minister Regulus bet that the bulgarians would catchthe snitch but the irish would win and the three ministers bet that bulgaria would win and soonbets were inand the winner would get 6000 galleons.

When the match ended Regulus smiled as the bulgarian seeker and his friend Viktor Krum caught the snitch but in the end the irish won and Regulus wonn the 6000 galleons prize the three ministers were shocked but soonrealized not to make a bet with the Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange boy because they would lose. When Regulus and the group got back to the tent Regulus dragged Hermione off to their room for the night and placed up anti sound spells upall over so nobody noteven the outside could hear them.


	5. return to school

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 5:Return to school**

After everything that happened over the summer with the death eater attack at the quidditch world cup and all the fun Regulus had with his girls weather it was all together or just one at a time it didn't matter he enjoyed himself. One morning the group had gotten their Hogwarts Letters knowing exactly what they needed they all went and got their slytherin cloaks and made their way to the floo network so they could enter Diagon Alley. When Regulus his girls Draco and his girls along with the sisters of both boys made it to the magical cobble stone street they were hoping fora quite trip no hassle with the youngest weasley children or anyone else who they really hated. During the trip Regulus spotted Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini two of their best friends at Hogwarts and so Regulus asked if the two wanted to join them and soon 13 became 15 and so the 15 slytherins made their way to Madam malkins robes for all occasions and purchased three sets of Slytherin robes and new dress robes for a Ball during the Christmas/Yule season. After Madam Malkins the group then entered Flourish and Blotts book store for their new books and some spare for light reading, Afterwards Regulus started feeling tired and a bit hungry so the crew made a stop at the ice cream parlour where they all ordered large strawberry sundaes and ate their fill. When the short break was over Regulus noticed he needed some extra money and so he decided to tell the group to stick together while he goes to Gringots, Daphne and the rest of his girls protested saying he shouldn't go alone that something bad might happen but Regulus insured them he would be fine and so he left the 14 people who meant the world to him so he could go to the Bank.

Upon entering the bank Regulus walked up to the tallest teller and spoke "I would like to enter my vault please" The goblin at the teller was surprised at the kindness from the young wizard since man was not kind to their species but since Regulus was kind the Goblin had taken Regulus to all his vaults and he filled up his back till he had over a million pounds if he was in the muggle world and then he left. Once outside the Bank Regulus started making his way to the owl emporium when he was tripped by none other than Ron Weasley who was smirking at his work and soon the ginger prick spoke "Oh look Lestrange has brought some money for me how generous" but when Regulus stood up he saw his group of friends with their wands trained on Ron and so Regulus said "If i were you weasley id run" but when Ron made a grab for Regulus's money Regulus side stepped and the weasel went crashing to the ground and so Regulus and his group went inside owl emporium bought treats for their pets and then to the apothecary for their potions equipment and ingredients and then home.

Now that August had ended it was time for the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and a certain group was glad too after all the drama of this past summer Regulus and his girls were glad to be finally spending more time together in their favourite spot under the tree near the lake during the weekends for their picnics Draco was glad because He and Regulus was gonna bring the Quidditch cup back to slytherin as they have done for the past three years Kylie was Happy about the Hogsmede dates she Astoria, Pansy and Draco were going to be going on Theo was glad to go and study and Blaise was Happy because he could use his Italian charm and get himself a lady. When the 15 slytherins made it to Platform 9 3/4 Regulus hugged his mothers and his fathers and said "See you at school" and when they all nodded did Regulus get on the train and join his girls his sister his brother and friends. During the train ride everyone was getting hungry and so Regulus entered his kitchen compartment in his trunk and started to cook up a feast and when he had returned he transfigured the trunks into tables and dished out the amazing lamb cobbler and veg and when they all tucked in they could taste everything from the lamb to the seasonings and they loved every bite unfortunately their meal was disturbed by Ron and his goons and sister and when they saw the meals Ron went of on a rant talking about how everyone but the 15 slytherins has to eat the trash from the trolley while they could eat nice meals and then Ginny spoke "How come you cook for them but not me" and so Regulus said in a frustrated voice "I cook for them because they are my family and friends because these six (Pointing at Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hermione, Luna and Fleur) are my girls and you are not so bugger off while we finish our lunch and desert and we will see you at school unless you'd rather watch us enjoy ourselves and lose house points" but before Regulus finished Dean and Shemus ran but Ron and Ginny stayed and so Regulus said "Fine by me 300 points from gryfindor" and soon Ron was dragged off by Ginny who was complaining about Regulus not cooking for her and soon the 15 slytherins returned to their meals and then the desert that came after was a summer fruit crumble with custard.

When the train had finally arrived at Hogsmede station the first years were called over by Hagrid while the second to seventh years were taking the carriages. It took four carriages to take Regulus and his whole group up to the school and everyone was stood outside in the pouring rain waiting for the carriages to return and when they finally did everyone else was making their way up to the great castle. Upon entering the castle Regulus just said "It's great to be home" and everyone agreed even though they loved their family homes they felt like most of the year Hogwarts was their home and nobody would change that even when they grow old. when the great hall started filling up Regulus made sure that he and the rest of his group sat together at the Slytherin table and when Regulus spotted everyone of his parents he smiled and then remembered he had homework so he made his way followed by everyone else to the head table and started handing it in and slytherin was awarded 2000 points for their house for handing in their homework before the first official class of the term. After the points and everything with most of the students going to slytherin and for a change ravenclaw the feast had begun and everyone was filling their plates but when Regulus was not Daphne spoke "Whats wrong Reggie?" and so Regulus said "Something seems off like im being kept in the dark" when Draco asked "What do you mean bro?" Regulus just said "I have a feeling were gonna have a bumpy year like normal" Everyone shuddered remembering start of first year and the problems with weasley second year and the chamber the dementors last year and the mistake the girls made about the guys end of last year came rushing back and soon Regulus had a cold feeling rushing up and down his spine as if its a warning.


	6. nightmares

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 6:the nightmares**

After the feast was over Regulus and the rest of the group went to the Slytherin common room to sit and relax until after Severus had given his yearly speech to the first years. When the first years arrived followed by a fifth year prefect called Katie Simpson and Harry Durum did Professor Snape arrive and he told everyone what he expects from his slytherins and how they all stick together since the other houses usually go against them. After the speech Regulus got up and said "Good speech dad very inspiring i love you and good night" Severus hugged his son and said " good night my son i love you too" and soon Regulus kissed his girls and then Flur went with Annabelle Zabini to the fifth year girl dorms while Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Luna, Susan, Pansy and Kylie made their way to the forth year girl dorms and Astoria, Annabelle and Lily made their way to the third year girls dorm and then that left Regulus, Draco, Theo and Blaise to get to the forth year boy dorms. During the night Regulus was shaking uncontrollably and he was shaking saying "No don't Kill them take me"over and over in his head and when Draco heared his brother talking like this in his sleep no doubt he had no choice but to wake him up and so when Draco shook Regulus he said "Are you OK Harry? was it that dream from the summer?" Regulus nodded and told Draco that he still hadn't told anyone about it and this was causing concern to Draco he loved his brother but watching and hearing him go through this was terrifying and so Draco said "If you don't tell anyone tomorrow im gonna and they won't like it coming from me" and so Regulus nodded and when Draco finally went back to Sleep Regulus decided to go into the common room and read.

After hours of reading Regulus finally returned to the dorm to try get some more sleep before class starts in less than 9 hours time and soon he drifted off but this time he drifted off into his nightmare. The next morning when everyone had woken up Regulus looked as if he'd been up fighting all night and when Draco asked Regulus to tell the family Regulus just sad "I'm find dray stop worrying" and soon Regulus was ready and left in a foul mood making Draco Theo and Blaise look where Regulus was to the door and so they left and met up with the girls. When the Girls saw the three boys Daphne asked "Where is Reggie?" and then Draco told her about last night and what he looked like this morning it was worrying everyone and so they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Upon entering the great hall the rest of the group saw Regulus and started making their way over to him and when Daphne reached Regulus and asked if he was Ok but the question got on Regulus's nerve and so he just said "I'm fine babe don't worry" and then Breakfast was served and everyone started to dig in. After breakfast Regulus walked up to Severus and said "Dad i'm having problems last night I had this dream where I was in this graveyard bounded to a statue that had the name Tom Riddle and well death eaters were sorting out a dark ritual to bring back the dark lord..." But before Regulus could finish his story of his dream Severus had asked Regulus to take the dream from his head and place it in a vial and so with concentration Regulus had pulled the dream from his mind and placed it in a vial and gave it to Severus and soon the Potions master said "Don't worry son I won't allow danger to come to you nor would the others" and soon Regulus went back to the Slytherin table to await the time tables for the start of the year.

When the time tables were handed out Regulus made it to arithamacy since he decided to take all the classes this year and he was the only one to choose arithamacy from his group and he shared it with most of the ravens and badgers. During Class professor Sinistra was smiling since she had Regulus in class and she was soon to join the family by the end of the year since she was engaged to Severus one of Regulus's fathers and today was her chance to see what he will achieve in class this term. When class was finished Professor Sinistra asked Regulus to stay behind and talk for a few minutes. During the talk Aurora asked if Severus had a plan for a date and all Regulus said was "Wait and see" and this made the professor smile as Regulus made his way to his next class that he shared with five of his girls his brother friends and sister and the lions doing Care of Magical class Hagrid was going on about dragons and something about them mattering this year this made Regulus think about his bad thoughts from the previous night during dinner and after class Regulus made his way for lunch. During lunch Regulus started feeling weird and when he stood up he started feeling dizzy and then he just collapsed. After collapsing Draco, Theo and blaise had just walked in with everyone else and when they saw a crowed around a certain area near the slytherin table and so they made their way through till they caught sight of Regulus on the floor.

In Regulus's head he fell into his nightmare again and this time he felt as if he was losing the battle he was battling the dark lord yet he didn't look quite human and he was powerful dark curses were leaving the dark lord each getting darker by the second and Regulus was hurt real bad he couldn't wake up in the real world and this was a terrible nightmare he felt as if he would actually live this one day. Back in reality Regulus's family was trying everything in the book but no result and so they moved him to his bed where he was resting until he would finally wake up.


	7. the goblet of fire

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 7:The goblet of fire**

After the problems Regulus was having he finally woke up alone in his old dorm that he shared during the first two years and he noticed it had changed it looked bigger since there was only one bed one set of draws and a large wardrobe. After about ten minutes Regulus had walked out of his old dorm to find the common room empty and he had been wondering where his entire house was but before Regulus could say anything he felt something and then out of nowhere Regulus had just shown up in the middle of the Great Hall where everyone had eyes on him but it wasn't just the Hogwarts students there were two other schools here the Bulgarian school Durmstrang and the French school Bouxbattons but when Regulus said "Why is everyone looking at me?" and then Minerva said "Regulus you have been chosen as a champion for the Tri wizard championship" Regulus was confused but then he remembered his feelings during the first night and so he asked the one question that was on his mind "How long have I been out" soon Severus said "Son you've been in a coma for a month and how this came to be we don't know" Regulus just blew up "A FUCKING MONTH HOW WHY?" but after Bellatrix and Narcissa got to their sons side Bella said "Just come with us Reg" and so Regulus left through a door with his two mothers. After going through the door Regulus noticed two other people and one of them was Regulus's friend Victor Krum and so Victor said "Regulus do they want us back?" but Regulus just said "I'm not quite sure whats going on but for some reason ive been in a coma for a month and the day I wake up I find myself in a tournament that i had no clue about" but then Regulus remembered "Wait Vic you told me during the quidditch world cup that you were coming to compete in a tournament at Hogwarts"Victor nodded and soon Regulus was starting to worry that his nightmares were coming true.

After the the champion selections the rest of the staff and the two heads of the two other schools had come down and when Minerva asked if Regulus put his name in the goblet of fire Regulus just said "No"and when Madam Maxine shouted "Oh god he is lying" but then Bellatrix stood tall and said "My son would not lie and he has been in a coma for a month so don't you dare" and soon Regulus couldn't handle it and just told everyone to shut up and then Igor Karcarof walked up to Regulus to slap him for shouting at his betters when Regulus spoke " How dare you raise your hand to Lord Potter peverell Hogwarts" soon the man was sent flying and Severus just said "It serves you right Igor" and so Regulus left after being told the date of the Photo shoot and wand weighing and the day of the first task. When Regulus entered the great hall he found it empty and so he made his way down to the Slytherin common room where everyone told Regulus that they have his back they knew Regulus hadn't left the common room for a month and so they would help him any way possible. Regulus was glad that his house had his back and so he decided that today was a bit of a nightmare and so he left and entered his dorm to rest.

Half way through the night Regulus ended up waking up not alone but he was next to all his girls and when Regulus tried to move Daphne,Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna and Fluer woke up and when they noticed Regulus awake they all kissed him and this calmed Regulus down and when Regulus asked "What time is it" Daphne cast tempus and said "2 am love" and so Regulus said they should all get back to sleep before the morning classes were to begin and so after another round of kisses the seven love birds all went back to sleep and slept with peaceful dreams. When it hit 7 am Regulus and his girls had woken up and got dressed in their slytherin robes and made their way to the great hall for breakfast. During breakfast Victor Krum walked over to Regulus and asked if he could join them for breakfast which Regulus said "Of course Victor" and so the Bulgarian seeker joined his friend for a large breakfast before classes began. After breakfast Regulus wished his friend a good day and left with Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Luna and Susan along with Draco, Pansy and Kylie for Kung Fu that they shared with the gryffindors and Regulus was glad because he would teach Ronald Weasley that he learnt while in his comatose state during his days of battling the dark lord over and over in his dream and so when the forth year Slytherins and Gryffindors made their way to the dojo and had changed into to their house Gi and awaited Remus and Sirius. When Sirius and Remus finally arrived they noticed that the class was ready and on one side was the lions while the snakes took the other side and when asked for a volunteer pair Regulus stuck his hand up and so Ron did the same and this made the young lord grin. Ron was taunting Regulus about how he will die during the competition and then Ron went to attack Regulus until Regulus turned into a mist and Ron went through him and then Regulus did a 360 jujitsu round house kick and planted Ron to the ground.

After class Draco asked "How did you do that Harry?" and soon Regulus said "I have no clue but it just happened"and so they all walked "Its your stupid Sons fault i was in the Hospital wing having a fracture fixed" Severus deducted another 50 points for name calling and soon Ron and his two friends sat down with sulking faces while Severus went over the elixir of life potion and how it could save them from instant death but if they stopped taking it then the drinker will die. During the explanation Severus kept his eyes on Ron to make sure he tried nothing to hurt Regulus or any of them in his house and so when the class ended Regulus and his group made their way to the great hall for lunch. During lunch Regulus ate a decent meal with his girls brother sisters and friends it was peaceful until Ron stood up walked over to them and just Punched Regulus begging him to show his true power and before Ron could hit Regulus on the ground the said boy turned into mist again and then Ron hit the ground and broke every bone in his hand and then Regulus just reappeared behind Ron all healed no markings at all and everyone started to fear Regulus but when Regulus told them he wouldn't hurt anyone they calmed down.


	8. The photo shoot and wand weighing

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 8: The photo shoot and wand weighing**

During the up coming weeks Regulus had been practising spells he might need for the tri wizard tournament and he wanted his school to be proud of him no matter what. During one afternoon in potions class a 6th year prefect asked if Regulus could come to have a photo shoot and to have his wand weighed, Regulus was not happy about the disruption of his fathers class but when Severus said "Regulus you may go" Regulus nodded and left with the prefect. On the way to the unused class room that the photo shoot were. After entering the room Regulus felt sick because Rita Skeeter knew about Regulus's true name thanks to Ron weasley and she was the one doing the report for the daily prophet it was a good job he calmed down when he spotted his mothers Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy and so Regulus walked over to Victor and his other opponent Gabriela Simpson of bouxbattons and soon the photos were taken and then Mr Olivander had come and checked the wands of the competitors but when he got to Regulus instead of pulling his first wand out he pulled the Elder wand out and everyone was socked everyone but his two mothers and then Olivander told them the legend of the wand and what it is part of this made everyone in the room look at Regulus with awe and fear.

After the weighing of wands Rita dragged Regulus off to a small closest and kept asking Regulus if he felt threatened by his family and if he wanted help to escape but this just made Regulus mad and his magic flared up and soon the entire castle became cold and the colour of green and silver. Outside the little room Bella and Narcissa started feeling really cold and then they realised Regulus was getting angry but before they could open the door they saw Regulus burst out but when they saw Rita Skeeter they noticed she was dead and so Regulus said "she got on my nerves and my basilisk eyes covered my own and she just dropped she kept asking if i feel threatened by my family and if i wanted to escape it bugged me so much" After Regulus told his mothers what the vile reporter was asking they understood and knew Regulus wouldn't end up in azkaban for getting angry but soon the warmth and colour had returned to Hogwarts and so the three champions had left while Bella and Narcissa dealt with the body.

When Regulus ran past the great hall Draco, Kylie, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna and Fluer all rushed to their feet to go and catch up to him but when they watched him enter the dungeon they knew he was in the Slytherin common room and so they made their way to the common room to Regulus's personal dorm and when they entered they saw something they never thought they would see it was Regulus crying and so they all made their way over to him and hugged him. After Regulus calmed down Draco asked "Whats wrong Harry?" "I killed her i killed Rita Skeeter" everyone was shocked but Regulus told them the events of what happened and soon they knew it wasn't Regulus's fault and so after Draco and Kylie left Regulus's six girls just stripped and then they stripped Regulus and decided to have some fun this had the young lord in a happy mood. After the fun Regulus and his girls got dressed and made their way from the common room to the great hall for dinner. During dinner Regulus and the crew were talking about what they think the first task would be and so they were coming up with ideas to see what they knew and soon they just started to eat their dinner while brainstorming the possible tasks.

After dinner Regulus,Daphne,Hermione,Tracey,Susan,Luna and Fluer Draco,Kylie,Astoria and Pansy Theo and Lily, Blaise and Annabelle all went to the Slytherin common room to finish up on their homework and so they all sat at the sofas and the table and got on with their spare work. After finishing the work since it was not curfew the students took the work to their respected professors and then back to the common room where they all went to Regulus living room compartment of his trunk and Regulus offered to cook Spaghetti Carbonara which they all said yes to and so Regulus asked Draco to help with the Garlic bread and so the two brothers cooked for everyone. When the meal was dished out Regulus and Draco used the levitation charm so they could all eat at the same time and when everyone dug in they took their time to savour the flavours of the food and when they were done Regulus pulled out his famous summer fruit crumble and custard for desert which no one but Draco was expecting. After the desert Regulus asked if they should all share a dorm again and when everyone said "Yes" Regulus thought long and hard and when they left the trunk there were 15 beds in a huge circular room with dressers at the side and a wardrobe and the trunks were at the bottom of the beds.

After checking the room out the 15 slytherins got into bed and they each slept a great nights sleep. The next morning Regulus and his group had woken up and so Regulus told the girls to change in his trunk while the guys change in the dorm and so the girls took their slytherin robes and they changed in Regulus trunk while the guys changed in the dorm, Within five minutes the whole group was changed and so they made their way to the great hall for breakfast and then onto lessons. During breakfast Regulus had been sent a letter from an unknown source and so when he opened the letter and when he read the contents the colour of his skin went just like that and he ended up as pale as death and when Daphne got a hold of the letter she screamed and then Tracey got a hold of the letter and she read it out loud " _ **Dear mr Potter i know who you are and you belong to my daughter and if you don't get with her the money from your vault will go to her signed Mrs weasley"**_ After reading this Regulus got to his feet and walked over to the Gryffindor table and it scared his girls thinking he was going to leave them but when they saw the angry expression on his face they knew Regulus was going to punish the stupid girl and so Regulus cast sonorous and said "Ladies and gentlemen of the three schools here today i Lord Hogwarts am sick of this petty stupid little bitches attempts to get me under her control and her stupid gannet of a brother they have done nothing but harass me for three years and that ends today dad (Looking at Snape) i hope you have a good punishment for a month for these two oh and for a pathetic excuse to mummy that will be 1000 points lost to the lions den" after that the whole of gryffindor groaned and just gave death glares to the two youngest weasley's as Regulus walked back to his group and then left for class.


	9. the first task dragons

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 9: the first task dragons**

During the last few weeks Regulus was either with his girls of flying round the school, Sometimes Fluer was hanging out with her old friends from Bouxbattons and she introduced her sister wives and new friend Annabella Zabini. During one afternoon Regulus was flying on his own when he saw large cages and smoke coming from the forbidden forest and she he decided to go and investigate. Upon landing in the clearing Regulus noticed that the cages held three Dragons and when he heared the Dragon tamers say "I don't know how the three champs will Handle these" Regulus now knew that the first task was Dragons and soon he Raised up into the air again and mead his way to the castle. When Regulus entered the castle he ran as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room to his personal dorm to his Trunks library compartment and read about the three dragons he saw The common Welsh Green, The Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail, Regulus wanted to be prepared for when he came face to face with which ever dragon he had to face and nothing would stop him winning.

Over the course of the last few weeks Regulus was practising Spells that each dragon took as a weakness and he also used his parsletounge and perfected it to speak to dragons and he found it useful he also thought of his Basilisk animagus form it was a long shot but he didn't want the muggleborns to be afraid of him so that animagus form was out of the question and soon he went to tactics on how to deal with a dragon and this was how Regulus spent his free time and it upset his girls that he spent no time with them except for the three meals. During the weekend before the first Task Regulus asked if his girls wanted to go out to Hogsmede for the day and they all squealed with delight that their man their love was now finally gonna spend time with them. When the girls were ready Regulus was already waiting for them at the gates of the school and when they made their way over to him Regulus transformed into his phoenix form and carried them all over the gate and then they set of. Upon arriving at Hogsmede Regulus asked what Fleur wanted to do first and soon Fleur and the girls just shouted "Shopping" and this made Regulus laugh he would do anything for them even buy them new clothes and so they went into at least five clothing stores and walked out with about four bags from each and then they went to the book store which Hermione and Luna was happy about and so they all grabbed a few books and when Regulus shrunk all the bags and placed them in his pockets he thought it would be nice to go to the three broomsticks for a nice butter beer and meal and so the seven entered the pub and got their drinks then they ordered meals and they all sat and ate and drank peacefully.

After the days trip to Hogsmede Regulus and his girls went back to the slytherin common room and straight into their shared dorm and into Regulus's trunk living room compartment where they had Regulus give them their clothes and books and when the girls went to the bedroom they walked out in some of their new clothes which Regulus liked a lot and when they heard the school bell go to alert them that it was Dinner Regulus suggested he cook in here and he carries on spending the day with the girls he loved the girls he will one day marry and so the girls all agreed and Regulus went on to cook up a feast just for them with the help of his personal house elf Lexandra. When the feast was cooked Regulus called his girls into the dining room compartment where they each had a throne like chair with their names on them and once they took their seats the meal appeared and soon they all scooped up about five or six spoon fulls of veg at least seven pieces of each meat and when they noticed that there were loads left the carried on digging in till it was all gone and then a cold desert was served of jelly and ice cream. Meanwhile in the great Hall all of Regulus's parents were looking all over for Regulus and his girls hoping nothing bad had happened to them and so Narcissa walked over to the Slytherin table and asked "Draco dear where is your brother and the rest of the group" Draco had no clue either and so he said "I'll check the common room later maybe he and the girls ate in his trunk dining room" Narcissa nodded and asked him to notify her when he found them and so Draco nodded and went back to his meal.

After Dinner Draco kept his promise and searched for his brother and the girls and when he found them all laughing and talking he decided to join them and when he called his mother he said "Mum i found him he was where i said he would be would you like to talk to him?" Narccisa nodded and Draco passed the two way mirror to Regulus and when Regulus saw one of his mothers he said "Hi mum sorry about today it's just ive been ignoring the girls ever since i found out what the first task is and ..." but before he finished he put his hand over his mouth and everyone just shot him looks and then Narccisa said "Family meeting right now young man" and soon the mirrors were cut off and then they all left and met up in Severus's office and so Bella said "Spill it young man" and so Regulus was talking about the day he was flying and how he saw large cages and smoke in the forest and how he went to investigate and how he over heared the dragon tamer talking about how the three champs were gonna handle them, This news shocked everyone how in the hell did they think three students one being their son fight a dragon but then Regulus started telling them the species of dragon and how he had been learning about the spells that can weaken the certain types and how he practiced and how he perfected his parslemouth abilities and this reassured the family that Regulus had this all under control.

After the weekend was out it was time for the First task Regulus was not worried at all but Victor and Gabriela were terrified yet they couldn't show fear in front of a fourteen year old and their school and host school so they tried to put on brave faces. After about five minutes the three heads of the three competing Schools had Arrived along with one of Regulus's Fathers Severus Snape and a giddy man known as Ludo Bagman and a Ministry official called Barty Crouch Senior who was carrying a purple bag that was letting off smoke from the opening and Regulus guessed that these were the life models of the dragons they were going to face and so Gabriela went first and she picked out the common welsh Green while victor picked the Chinese fireball and then Mr crouch said "That leaves Mr lestrange with..." "The Hungarian Horntail" whispered Regulus "What was that boy" Came the reply from Barty and when Regulus looked at him there was anger in his eye as he said "That's lord Hogwarts to you crouch" and soon Barty apologised and then Regulus pulled out the Hungarian Horntail and this made Regulus smile and after the dragon selection Barty handed over to Ludo who was giddy as he said " The task is simple you have to get a golden egg while facing the dragon you chose" and soon the cannon went off and Victor went first he was a bit nervous but Regulus told him to keep his nerves steady as Dragons can smell fear and then Victor left the tent.

During Victors triumph at catching the golden egg he did suffer with minor burns and he got a score of 49 due to a crack in the dragon egg that he caught when he was burnt. After Victor it was Gabriela's turn and she was frightened she had never dealt with dragons before and so she had no clue what to do and so Regulus gave her the tip of transfiguring rocks into wolves to distract the Dragon and she was thankful for the handy tip and then she left the tent and did as Regulus suggested,She like victor ended up cracking one egg and got 49 as her score making her equal to victor. After another five minutes it was Regulus's turn and all he said was "Show time" and then he left the tent. When Regulus entered the rocky arena he looked all over for the Dragon but he could not see her so he made his way over to an large rock to keep him from sight and cast the disillusionment charm on himself and made his way over to the eggs and spotted the Golden one but before he could grab it his charm had worn off and the Hungarian Horntail had spotted him and so Regulus spoke to the dragon " _ **Fear not my friend i am here to rid you of a foul egg you may raise your young without the problem"**_ The dragon stopped in its tracks and smelled her Eggs to find that Regulus was right she did find a foul egg and so Regulus had taken the Egg and offered the dragon a home in his Habitat compartment in his trunk The Dragon nodded and within minutes Regulus summoned his trunk then he shrunk the great dragon and her eggs and taken them to the habitat compartment where the dragon was resized and then Regulus gave the dragon the name of Medusa and when Regulus showed her to an area where she could raise her eggs she thanked the young lord and then he left and exited his trunk and then received 50 points in score and this put him in the lead.


	10. the yule ball pt1

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 10: the yule ball pt1**

After the first task Regulus and the rest of Slytherin house plus Neville were having a party in the Slytherin common room, After about three hours of Partying Neville was escorted back to the lions den where Ron started belittling Neville but Neville stood up for himself and said "Ron just give up why don't you try apologising to Regulus and his family and maybe you will get to be his friend" "Yh but what about my sister Harry is supposed to be with her while his sister is supposed to be with me" Neville had had enough and said "Ron they don't they have marriage contracts with the people they are with and they are happy" Ron ended up screaming "I'm supposed to be happy not them me" Neville was getting really board with Ron's whingeing he decided to change and get into bed and cast the anti-sound charm so he could sleep peacefully. Back in the slytherin common room the students were starting to clean up the mess and then Regulus and his girls brother sisters and friends entered the shared dorm so they could change and sleep. The next morning the students were all in the Great hall but Boys were on one side while the girls were on the other. Everyone was confused but when Headmistress Minerva McGonagall spoke of the yule ball a tradition that comes with the Tri Wizard Tournament. Regulus was going to have a hard time choosing a date he wants to take all his girls but he knew he had to take one and then he had the idea of bringing Daphne and asking the others to come as a group so he could dance with them all. during the course of the next few weeks Regulus and Draco were gaining the courage to ask their girls to the dance on Christmas night and when they finally did ask the girls were all very excited and they all needed brand new dresses and so Regulus said "Im regretting saying this but Shopping" and the girls all screamed and Draco just said "You had to say it Harry" and soon the girls just dragged their boys and took them to Hogsmeade so they could get their new dresses and jewellery.

In Hogsmead Regulus and Draco were holding dresses of all kinds until the girls chose one of the dresses each and then they went to go try them on, Daphne chose an emerald green one that matched Regulus's eyes and Tracey got a jet black one that matched his hair and Hermione got a pink one that matched Regulus's lips Susan got a nice yellow one that matched his basilisk eyes Fluer got a blue one that showed her eyes Luna got a bright red dress that looked like Regulus's wolf animagus eyes. Astoria had gotten a silver dress that matched Draco's eyes Pansy got a nice violet dress that matched Draco's tie and Kylie had gotten Green one that Matched the colour of Slytherin. Lily got one that matched Theo's dress robes and Annabelle got one that matched Blaise's Dress robes. After the dress store the 16 slytherins then went to the Jewellery store and the girls picked out a necklace and earrings that Matched their dresses and so the boys paid and they felt lucky they already had their dress robes and gold watches that was personalised with their initials engraved in the watch face that they got for their birthdays.

When the shopping trip ended the students then returned to the school where the girls placed their dresses in the shared dorm room and when everything was placed nicely away the girls joined the boys for lunch in the great hall and Regulus smiled as he walked up to the head table and placed a gift in front of all his parents and his future step mother due to the engagement of Severus and Aurora. When the parents opened the gifts the mothers had matching diamond earrings and necklace and the fathers all had personalised gold watches. The parents thanked Regulus and then he returned to the Slytherin table where he ate his delicious roast lunch. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron was Jealous and Ginny was upset Regulus had all this money and none of it was on her Ron or her old family and mother it hurt seeing Regulus Happy with others and not her. After a while Ron spoke "Lestrange you can spend money on you stupid girls but not my sister you can buy your death eater parents nice gifts but not my old family you can buy your brother and friends nice watches but not me and you can buy quidditch gear for the first years but not everyone thats not fair so i..." but before he could finish Regulus reminded Ron that he lost the two wizarding duels between them and that if he wanted to try anything then he can take it up with the headmistress and his head of house.

Christmas had finally arrived and so did the night of the Yule Ball and the students were all happy families were glad to see their children over the holidays. Regulus gave his girls and his family their Christmas gifts and they gave him theirs it was starting to feel like Christmas again and Regulus enjoyed spending it with his family no matter where they were. Since the family was staying at Hogwarts this year their big ball in Potter Manor was going to be new years instead and Regulus was looking forward to it. As the night drew closer and closer Regulus noticed his girls were not around due to getting ready and so Regulus and the boys decided they best get ready too and so they made their way to the slytherin forth year dorms to change. When the boys were ready Regulus, Draco, Blaise and Theo made their way to the great hall and Regulus waited for his lovely ladies.


	11. the yule ball pt2

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 11: the yule ball pt2**

After quite a while Regulus looked towards the stairs and what caught his eyes were his six girls all looking beautiful. Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his three girls, Theo was gobsmacked when he saw Lily and all all Regulus said was "Look after my sister Theo" Theo nodded and Blaise was not paying attention because his eyes were on Annabelle and it was Draco and Regulus saying "look after our sister Blaise"Blaise while not paying attention said "Yh sure thing bro" everyone looked at Blaise and could tell he was struck with cupids arrow for Annabelle and so the bother cousins looked at each other and just laughed. Regulus walked over to his six girls and said "Ok we know the plan i walk in with daphne and after the first dance i will dance with everyone else and one dance all together" everyone knew what to do and so Hermione,Tracey, Fleur, Susan and Luna walked into the great hall and Professor McGonagall walked to the three champs and their dates and mentioned that Regulus was first and that Victor and Gabriela who will go second and who will go last.

After a while the three champions made their way into the great hall and they made a space in the middle of everything and everyone and once the music began the three champions and their dates started the dance. In the crowed Regulus caught Ron and his sister wind up the rest of his girls and when they caught sight of Regulus making his way over to them most of the other couples had joined in and so Regulus drew his wand and aimed it at Ron and he said "Weasley you are dismissed from this dance you and your sister are to leave now or face the consequences" Ron was about to come back with a response but Regulus stunned both Ron and Ginny and then he levitated them and asked Lady Hogwarts to transport them to the gryffindor common room. Back in the great hall Regulus spotted durmstrang students ask his girls to Dance and so Regulus watched as the students said " we won't take no as an answer" and so all of Regulus's girls had no choice but to dance with the durmstrang boys and so Regulus left the dance and went outside for some fresh air. After a while Regulus decided it was getting rather cold so he decided to go back into the castle and avoid his family at any cost and so he made his way up to the seventh floor and he walked past a tapestry he had never seen before and then out of nowhere a door had appeared and so Regulus walked in and he spotted a large bed that looked comfy and so he transfigured his dress robes into Pj's and then went to bed.

After the dance had finished Daphne,Tracey,Hermione,Susan,Luna and Fleur went to the Slytherin dorm in search of Regulus but when they couldn't find him in the common room they entered the shared dorm but he was not there either and so they all changed and went to bed hoping Regulus returns soon. After three hours Draco and the others had shown up and Daphne asked "Have you seen Regulus?" Draco said no and this worried everyone and so they had an uneasy sleep. Back in this new found Room Regulus was shaking really bad and you could hear his screams if the room was not sound proof and he could see things he wished he couldn't he saw his downfall at the end of the third task. Regulus could not wake up at all it was as if he was trapped and after a while his personal house elf Lexandra could feel and sense Regulus's pain and so she apperated him to Potter manor in his room and blocked all communication with the outside world including the floo network and the house was now invisible to everyone. The next morning Slytherin house had a big problem Regulus was nowhere to be seen and when Draco asked his parents they had no clue he was even missing and so all of Regulus's parents girls and siblings left Hogwarts in search of Regulus. While searching for Regulus no one could find him in his room at Malfoy and they couldn't find Potter manor either now they were getting worried what if he hadn't left Hogwarts what if he was in a secret room one they can't enter and so they went back to the school. Meanwhile in Potter manor Regulus had finally woken from his nightmare and when he asked how he got home Lexandra said "I be bringing Master home Master having bad dream" Regulus was thankful but he knew he had to return to the school and so he asked Lexandra to Apparate him into Slytherins room in the chamber of Secrets where he could rest and get a bit more sleep before the confrontation between him and the six nob heads from durmstrang.

The next morning Regulus had woken up all fresh and ready for his grand entrance and the six Durmstrang student had no clue what was coming their way. When the Great hall was jam packed with students from three schools the whole Hall became rather cold and everyone was shivering even the Durmstang students who were wearing their fluffy cloaks. No mater how many heating charms were used they only lasted about five seconds and then the door burst open and a Basilisk had just slithered in, The muggle borns were frightened they had heared of this beast that could kill by staring it in the eyes but when the giant snake made its way to the front of the hall and then transformed into Regulus, Daphne was gonna make her way to Regulus but when she saw the anger in his eye she knew that it was a bad idea and then he spoke to the whole hall "Six of the students from Durmstang had broken one of my rules its my basic rule NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRLS..." Now Daphne,Tracey,Hermione,Luna,Susan and Fluer knew why he was pissed off " I saw what they did heared what they said and that did not give my girls an option and basically ordered them to dance" Continued Regulus. The Durmstrang students were all shocked and then the six twats got up and tried to make a run for it but Regulus caught them and used a stunner that put them all to the floor. When Igor Karkaroff tried to reason with Regulus the Bulgarian headmaster ended up with the same punishment hanging by their thumbs in the dungeon with their biggest fears and soon the six student and their headmaster was taken away and Mr. Filtch was left grinning.


	12. Regulus and hermione

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 12:Regulus and Hermione**

After Regulus had left the great hall he decided to head to the library for some quiet time and when he had sat down at the desk closest to the back of the large room he decided to pull out his books and started getting some of his work done. After half an hour Regulus could hear the door open so he had placed his invisibility cloak over him so he could not be seen and he watched as he spotted Hermione who was probably searching for him. Regulus had to admit he loved Hermione when she was in the library he could almost see himself and Hermione getting down in here and he knew Hermione had fantasied about it since he had read her mind while she was sleeping. When Hermione started calling out for Regulus he decided to play games and move the books with levitation charms more complicated than the first year levitation charm. Hermione knew Regulus was in here and so she started searching until she felt hands wrap around her and she let out a soft moan knowing whose arms were around her and so she turned around and took the cloak off of Regulus and she kissed him and soon Regulus said "Hermione since i gave madam Pince the day off how about we do it here" Hermione giggled and said "You read my mind" and so Regulus placed Hermione on the table and began kissing her again but this time he was undoing her Slytherin robes and he was shocked to see his bookworm girl without a bra and soon he attacked her tits with his mouth sucking them and kissing them and he was was also kneading them and Hermione started to moan out his name.

After half an hour Regulus decided to see if Hermione was wearing any panties under her skirt and was glad when he found none and so he drove his fingers insider her pussy and this made the bookworm moan louder as she was reaching her limit but before she could give in to her pleasures Regulus pulled his fingers out much to Hermione's displeasure but soon she found out that Regulus had penetrated her with his cock and she couldn't talk while Regulus was giving her his all soon she was moaning ten times louder than normal and she was calling Regulus's name every time he pushed deeper inside her. Hermione was in a world all her own her lover boyfriend fiance was pleasuring her like never before in her favourite place and she was enjoying it all her blissful moans made Regulus become more and more aroused and so he pounded her faster and harder and Hermione was not protesting she actually wanted more and so she got it.

After Regulus and Hermione had finished with their amazing sex in the library Harry cleaned up and told Hermione that they would have to do it again and Hermione agreed. Once they had entered the Slytherin common room everyone could see how happy Hermione looked and they drew it down to Hermione's Fantasy of having sex in the library came true and so Regulus just shrugged it off and went to his room. While in his room Regulus was copying the memory of him and Hermione and placing the memory in a vile that he stored away in his draws and then he went to sleep for an hour. While Regulus was in his room Draco and the rest of the group were talking about the next task and that something special would be taken from Regulus for him to find and that was when Severus had walked in and asked to see Daphne. When Daphne left the group and went with professor Snape he was telling her that she was chosen as Regulus's hostage to save, Daphne didn't like the sounds of it and Severus knew his son wouldn't like it either and so Snape told Daphne that he will be the one to giver a potions that can help her breathe under water and that was when Daphne shouted "What Under water!" and so Severus told her that the next task would be in the black lake Daphne shuddered at this but snape carried on "And when i have given you the potion the headmistress will place you and two other hostages and then you will be placed there tonight" Daphne wasn't happy she wanted to be in her bed tonight but that was not going to happen and so Daphne and Severus went up to the Headmistress office and soon the three potion were drunk and then they were placed in a very strong stasis spell and then taken to the black lake.

When Regulus woke up he decided to talk to his group but when he got there he noticed that Daphne was missing and so Draco told him that Severus took her for some reason and so Regulus went to ask his father where Daphne was. Upon arriving at the door of his fathers room he entered and spoke "Dad do you know where Daphne is?" Severus looked at his son with guilt in his eyes and just said "I know where she is yes but as part of the tri wizard tournament i can not tell you" Regulus was feeling sick now this god damn tournament was a nightmare first a dragon and not Daphne was a part of this all Regulus wanted was a normal year but no it had to be a fucking shit show for him every year somehow he manages to have a shit year every year and he was sick of it and so he just said "Well i hope she is safe for the sake of those fucking judges if i find out she is hurt im gonna kill them all" and then Regulus left in a foul mood and went to the seventh floor to the room of requirement to think.


	13. the second task

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 13: the second task**

The next day was the day of the second task and Regulus was still worried about Daphne he hadn't seen her and he had no clue if she was safe. Over at the staff table everyone saw the look on Regulus's face and started to get really worried about what the young lad was thinking. While Everyone else was eating breakfast Regulus was not and this made everyone worry, Draco was watching his brother and was now starting to think something was wrong and so he asked "Harry are you ok your not eating" Regulus just looked down and said "I will eat when all my girls are together Dray until then i'm not eating" and with that said Regulus had stood up and walked out of the great hall to get ready for the task. When the time came Draco called for Regulus to come down to the lake where the second task was this made Regulus mad and he shouted "You what are you joking they put Daphne in the fucking lake i'm going to fucking kill the bastards for this" Draco knew he should have kept his mouth shut and so when he and Regulus made it to the lake Regulus walked up to crouch snr and just grabbed him by the throat and said "If Daphne is hurt in any way you will wish this tournament was never revived" and when he let go a red mark was around Crouch's throat and then Minerva used sonorous to enhance her voice "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second task of the tri wizard tournament the three champions have had someone important taken from then and placed in the lake they have an hour to find their loved one and bring them back to the surface" Regulus was now seething and everyone could see it and just when the cannon had fired the three champs dived in and and went to find their targets.

Twenty minutes into the second task Regulus heared voices coming from a nearby mermaid village so he swam to see if Daphne was there. When Regulus caught sight of Daphne he was angry and so he cut the chain that was holding her down and started making his way to the surface. When both Regulus and Daphne were above water Daphne had woken from her sleep and Regulus kissed her and then Viktor had surfaced with his brother and so Regulus gave Daphne to the rest of the group and then he helped Viktor and john out the water. Thirty minutes later the french champion had not resurfaced at all and so Regulus had dived back into the lake and went back to the mermaid village and found the french champ and a girl who must have been her youngest sister surrounded by grindilows and so Regulus attacked the foul underwater creatures and sent both french girls back to the surface while he followed. On his way back up out of the water Regulus felt something and then he was being pulled down and so when the french champ and her sister resurfaced Regulus did not and so everyone was wondering where the young lord was.

A small battle was going off under the water and nobody could see it Bellatrix was worried and asked "Where is he where is my son?" nobody had an answer but when something shot out of the water and landed on the grounds near the tree on the grounds of Hogwarts and soon everyone made their way over to the spot where the thing had landed. When the spectators and the hostages and judges arrived at the tree they spotted Regulus with blood pouring out of him. When Severus got to Regulus he started healing him and then poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat and then within seconds Regulus had woken up and was then hugged by his girls and his mothers and once the commotion had died down the judges gave out the scores with Regulus was still in the lead with another fifty points so that gave him 100 points Viktor scored forty eight points so he was in second with 97 points and Gabriela had scored thirty five points placing her last with 84 points. The Hogwarts students were chanting Regulus's name over and over and then the head boy who was in slytherin just shouted "Party in the common room" and all the slytherins along with Neville cheered as they all went inside so the champs and their hostages could shower and change into something rather dry.

Once the champs were out of the showers and it was a good shower to Regulus and Daphne since they shared and was grinding next to each other while cleaning themselves, Once they were dressed Regulus and Daphne went to the great hall for some food since none of them ate since dinner last night and so they ate their fill which was about seven plates and two deserts and then they went to the common room to the shared dorm and slept together a most peaceful sleep in what seamed to be hours. When Regulus and Daphne woke up they could hear music and talking coming from the common room and so they left the dorm and joined in the party with the slytherins. During the party Regulus spotted his friends his other girls his three sisters and his brother/cousin and the other two champs joining in and so he decided to talk to everyone and have fun. Half way through the party Regulus's parents joined in the celebration and so Regulus was talking to his dad Severus about his felling about the third task this made Severus worry but Regulus said he had to try put that feeling away for now and talk more on it in a few days and so he partied on through the evening and he congratulated the other champs on their success so far. Fleur was talking to Gabriela about her lessons and how she loved being near her betrothed and Gabriela was telling her that she had fallen for a student here at the school and when Fleur asked who it was the young french beauty said it was Regulus and when Regulus heared what was said he then mentioned he has one more title left and that he would be searching for a future lady peverell. This news shocked his girls and friends and sisters but then he found the lady ring of peverell in his pocket and asked if Gabriela would take the place next to his seven girls, Daphne said it would be a good idea and then the rest of the family joined in on telling her that she would love it and so Gabriela joined the family and became the future Lady Peverell and Regulus kissed his seven girls and then he kissed his new lady and now Regulus felt complete.


	14. news

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 14:News**

The day after the party Regulus had woken up with his seven girls who were all so cute when they slept and so he turned into a mist and got out of bed to change for the days lessons and so when Regulus was in his slytherin robes he left the dorm and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. Once in his usual seat at the slytherin table he noticed it was quiet maybe a little too quiet and so he cast tempus and noticed that he had another half an hour left till food was served so he decided to go out and then transform into his wolf animagus and howl at the wind then he started running so fast the wind blew his fur in all directions but when he got to the quidditch pitch he saw a huge maze and he was wondering what it was for until he saw Barty Crouch Snr and Ludo Bagman talking about it being the third task and that it was filled with dark creatures this made Regulus thing and then he sprinted off back to the castle where he transformed back into himself and just waited for the last five minutes for breakfast to arrive. When it hit seven thirty the hall was booming with voices of every student from all three schools and then his eight girls had arrived and just before Minerva could speak a sing word Regulus had gotten up from his seat and made his way to the front of the hall and told everyone that he had now found his Future lady peverell and that she will be transferring to Hogwarts once the school year is out. When a student from Ravenclaw shouted out "Who is it?" Regulus just said "Gabriela Simpson of bouxbattons" Everyone was shocked except those from the party last night and then Ron Weasley stood up and shouted "One more Whore for you is it Lestrange what my sister not good enough" This made Gabriela cry and this hurt Regulus and so he decided to play it safe "Ok weasley were settling this business once and for all a wizards duel me and you I got my second you get yours" Ron then looked at everyone in Gryffindor who just looked away from him and so Ginny became his second and then Ron said "If i finally beat you then you will have to drop your stupid bimbos and date my sister" Regulus agreed which shocked his girls but then Regulus said his part "And if i beat you once again then ill make sure that you and your sister will be hanging upside down in the dungeon with a nest of acromantula's" Ron now visibly ping himself said "Regulus you got a deal" and so it was set that a wizards duel would be held and when everyone found out Regulus had Draco for his second they knew he wouldn't need the help but his brother was to be in his corner.

After breakfast Regulus, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Tracey, Kylie and Pansy made their way to their first lesson of the day which was charms and they started working on the stunning curse Stupefy and Regulus needed to know how to deflect it from behind and so when the class was half way through Ron tried cursing Draco but when Regulus saw this he shouted "Protago Maxima" and the spell was deflected and when Draco turned he saw that Ron's wand was trained on him and that Regulus must have protected him from the curse that was about to hit him and this made Ron angry. After class Ron was told to stay behind by professor flitwick and so everyone but Ron left and then the tiny professor started giving Ron a bollocking for his foolish attempt and that he should watch himself. During Potions Ron came in late and lost Gryffindor fifty points and then an extra twenty for backchat, Severus was not really in the mood today he was rushing plans for his wedding and having to teach the kids everything it was beginning to bother him and so Regulus stood up "Dad if you would like i know every potion known to man since you taught me so how about i take over" Severus was relieved and so he went back to planning and Regulus took over the lesson.

After potions Regulus and his group had a break so they left the castle and went to the lake for for an hour. During their time at the lake Regulus noticed it was going dark rather quick and so he told everyone to get inside quick and then out of nowhere Black smoke had formed round Regulus and a fight broke out between the death eaters and Regulus. Back in the castle Draco ran and told his parents everything and then the alarms went off and everyone of Regulus's parents went out and joined the fight. Half way through the fight all the death eaters were on the floor and then they were all tied together and then escorted to the dark towers where they would wait for the aurors to take them away. Back in the main part of the castle Regulus started feeling funny and so he collapsed holding his chest shouting it hurts. On their way to the great Hall Draco heared shouting of pain and he recognised the scream and then he shouted "Harry" and then he and the rest of the group sprinted to where the screams were coming from and once they found Regulus Draco told Daphne to go alert the parents and Hermione to get Madam Pomfrey and so the two girls went off and Kylie was trying to stabilise her twin before it could get worse. The first to arrive back was Hermione and Madam Pomfrey and when she did a diagnostic check she found that Regulus had his heart rate too high that it was causing immense pain When most of the classes were finished Fleur was talking to Gabriela when they saw a crowd near the great hall and so they went to check it out. When they saw Regulus they asked what happened and so Draco filled them in and then they started crying and then The parents and Daphne had returned and then Draco told them the same thing he told Fleur and Gabriela.


	15. the third task

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 15: the third task**

The day Regulus had collapsed had postponed the third task until he was released from the hospital wing and now the day had finally arrived. The third task was finally here and Regulus was ready he still felt uneasy since he had nightmares of the end of this task he knew he had to find the cup that was inevitable he knew he had to beat his friend and his future lady Peverell so they didn't get hurt that he was sure of and so when he had his breakfast that morning Regulus left to change for this final task and probably his last day ever. While Regulus was changing his family girls and friends were making their way to the quidditch pitch so they could watch the champions enter the monstrous maze that had grown. Once the champions were ready Regulus shook hands with his friend Viktor and then he kissed Gabriela and wished them luck or so they thought what Regulus was really thinking was how sorry he was that they had no idea what was happening and so they each stood at their entrance and Regulus had to go in first.

When the cannon went off Regulus entered the maze after mouthing a quick 'sorry and i love you' to his family and this did not go unnoticed by his mothers and then the hedge of the maze closed behind him and he started sprinting through the maze. Half way through Regulus was panting as if he was out of breath but what was really wrong was he was his body was overpowering him and so he slowed down only to hear a scream and so Regulus knew that Gabriela was taken out of the maze and so all that was standing in his way was Viktor and so Regulus transformed into his phoenix form and flew the rest of the way until he saw the cup. When Regulus transformed back into himself he touched the cup and felt that tug at his navel and then he was transported to an unknown location.

Back in the maze Viktor was attacked and so he was out of the game he was happy to come in second but now everything was left to Regulus and this was scaring everyone two students older than Regulus had been defeated and the young lord was still in there somewhere. Back with Regulus he had spotted a grave with a statue of death on it with the name Tom Riddle on the grave stone and soon Regulus heared movement and so he hid from whoever was here. Back at the quidditch pitch Kylie screamed "HARRY" and when everyone looked at her they asked what was wrong and so she said "He's in a grave yard he is giving his life up" Bellatrix and Narcissa screamed out Regulus's name this upset everyone the young lad who was kind caring and honest was going to give his own life up. Back in the grave yard a dark dressed woman was holding a bundle of some sorts and then the stone statue had grabbed Regulus and soon he was struggling against his captive. While trapped the dark dressed woman started to heat a cauldron and placed the small bundle inside then she started a ritual that sounded so dark it made Regulus sick, "Bone of the father you will resurrect your son, Flesh of the servant you will resurrect your master, Blood of the enemy you will resurrect your foe and just like that the woman had taken a blade and cut deep into Regulus's flesh and then dropped the blood into the cauldron and then it began to burn as a pale figure had risen.

Once the pale figure had been covered in a black cloak he asked his servant for his wand and soon he was presented with his white yew and phoenix feather wand and then out of the shadows more of the dark followers had shown up and the now fully resurrected Dark lord spoke "Welcome my faithful followers 13 years its been and now you have returned to me" The Dark lord was pleased to see his followers and then he decided to kill to woman who had helped him come back to a full body and then he noticed Regulus and so the dark lord spoke "Ah Harry Potter the boy who lived" and then Regulus fell from his holding place and he landed on the ground with a loud thud and the dark lord just laughed as his mortal enemy fell to the ground. After toying with Regulus the dark lord cast the torture curse at him with all his power and this made Regulus scream out in agony never had he been placed under this curse and now he was begging for it to end and once the curse was lifted Regulus was still withering on the floor and when he finally stopped he stood up shaking still and then he pulled out the elder wand and started duelling the dark lord until he saw his parent in their ghost form and James spoke "Harry we can only delay him but only for a moment do you understand you must get to the portkey when we tell you" Regulus nodded and then Lily said "Now Harry sweetheart your ready" and so just like that the two forms rushed forward and created a diversion so Regulus could escape and so Regulus pointed his wand at the cup and shouted "Accio" and then the cup flew straight to his hand and he was gone.

Back on the quidditch pitch Regulus had landed beaten and bloodied he had done it again he had survived the dark lord not many people could say that but when his breathing stopped everyone ran towards him and his girls had just cried while Kylie drenched Regulus in tears it hurt her like never before they were twins and Regulus was one strong person but at this moment he was not. Everyone believed Regulus was dead and so he was covered in a blue sheet and placed on a stretcher and taken to the Hospital wing.


	16. the rising

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 16: the rising**

For days now everyone in Hogwarts was in mourning for the death of Regulus and today was the day of his funeral in front of the whole great hall, The professors were all in tears mainly his parents everyone loved him respected him called him their friend well except for the youngest two weasley's. At the Slytherin end of it all Draco was broken his baby brother was gone he was supposed to protect him and he failed, Kylie was not so good herself she felt lonely now Regulus was gone. During the ceremony Regulus's coffin was sealed and was lowered into the ground near his favourite tree near the lake nobody could believe it he was gone and they all felt crushed dead inside and once Regulus was safely in the ground his fathers who were crying placed the dirt that was dug up on top and then Sirius and Remus said "Rest in peace son your mother and father are finally reunited with you" and then they hugged each other and cried.

After a few days everyone still paid respect to Regulus's grave and his girls was always at his grave grieving for their lost love, Draco rarely left the common room the same with Kylie, Annabelle and Lily they were so distraught by the loss of their brother and now nobody was here to lead them. During dinner that night everyone was eating while the grounds outside opened up and Regulus had left his coffin and he wondered why he was berried it was all strange all he remembered was facing the dark lord and then being transported to Hogwarts by the portkey then he fell asleep or so he thought. While wondering the grounds of his home Regulus decided to see if his girls were in the common room and so he entered the Slytherin common room to find it empty so he went to the large shared dorm and noticed that was also empty so he entered his trunk and decided to cook himself a small meal. Once he had eaten Regulus decided to go take a bath then go to bed for the night wondering why nobody was around.

During the night Draco and the rest of the group had entered the shared dorm and decided to go to bed they just couldn't deal with the death of their brother their friend their love it was too hard on them and so Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Fleur and Gabriela decided to go to bed in Regulus's trunk bedroom compartment and so when they entered they noticed it was dark and so Daphne cast "Lumos" and then they all entered the bedroom and noticed that someone was already in it and so Hermione walked over and removed the covers only to find Regulus there sound asleep, The girls all screamed causing Regulus to wake up and then Draco and the rest of the group to enter to find out what the problem is. When Draco looked at Regulus he thought he was dreaming then he brought it down to someone using Polly juice potion and so he started questioning Regulus and when Regulus told Draco what they did on their forth birthday everyone just fainted and this made Regulus look on shocked that they thought he was an impostor.

Once everyone was finally revived they all looked at Regulus and they just cried he was alive he was here with them and so the girls all tackled him sisters too and it made him laugh and then Draco pulled him into a brotherly hug and sobbed his eyes out onto his brothers shoulders and all Regulus could do is ask "What is wrong with you all?" and then Kylie spoke "You died Harry right in front of us there was a funeral we berried you" Regulus put it all together now and so he decided to tell them what really happened after the story of the dark lords resurrection Draco and the group left Regulus and his girls to sleep the best sleep in days. The next morning Regulus had woken up and put his robes on and left his trunk while the rest of his group and girls slept and entered the common room where nobody was about and so he made his way to the great hall to await breakfast. When it his 7:30 the students all entered the hall at the same time as the professors and so Regulus placed his inadvisability cloak on him to shock everyone. When Draco and the group entered the great hall they couldn't see Regulus and so they thought his return was nothing but a dream but boy were they all in for a surprise shock.

When everyone was filling their plates or bowls up Regulus used sonorous and amplified his voice and then he spoke "I'm back bitches " everyone was scared was Regulus speaking from the grave and then out of nowhere Regulus started eating next to Draco who looked his way and said "Fucking hell i thought i was dreaming" and then everyone looked in the direction that the brothers were in and it caused everyone to scream and then Bellatrix and Narcissa rushed and hugged their son who they thought was dead and they sobbed heavily onto his shoulders while he told them "He's back mum Voldemort is back" This news caused them to show fear and it was one thing they didn't want in their son's life and so the hugged him more for dear life and then Regulus moved and hugged his fathers who were all crying happily at the return of their son. Once the hugs were out of the way Regulus turned to the whole school and addressed them "Don't forget that a duel will be happening at the end of the year" and then he looked at the two youngest weasley children who was now shaking in fear this only made him smile and give off James Potter's grin.


	17. wedding duel

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 17: the Wedding duel**

Every day since Regulus had returned his family was keeping close eyes on him to make sure he doesn't disappear and so far he hadn't and this made them happy. Regulus was helping his father Severus Snape in the potions lab when he decided to ask "So dad when is the big date then?" Severus then told his son that since he somewhat died the date was called off even though they had everything set and so Regulus had an all too familler grin on his face as he said "How about today after we finish up here we go get you ready" Severus was smiling and nodded his agreement and so Regulus sent word through his many patronus animals to everyone and he then sent his doe to Professor Sinistra telling her to expect some people. Once all messages were sent Regulus and Severus had finished up and entered Severus's personal dorm so the happy potions master could get ready.

In a matter of time the castle was ready with help from the students and teachers and it was beautiful,Minerva was going to conduct the ceremony and this made the teachers happy. While Severus was getting ready so was Aurora Sinsitra with the help of Bellatrix and Narcissa and Amelia Bones she was excited she thought it was called off but seeing that it was now finally here she had her bridesmaids ready and she just hoped that Severus's best man was ready. When Severus asked Regulus to be best man the young teen couldn't say no to his father and so he said "I would be honoured dad" and so Regulus with a wave of his wand was in his Dress robes and then Severus had walked out in his with both the prince and snape crest on his left hand side and he was now looking forward to finally marrying his woman. On the way to the great hall all the students from Hogwarts, Bouxbattons and Durmstrang were sat and Regulus was smiling at his girls who were the bridesmaids and he knew that his mother Bellatrix would be maid of honour and so both Regulus and Severus walked to the front where a smiling Headmistress McGonagall was and she congratulated Severus on this day and then Regulus went and spoke to the rest of his fathers and his brother.

When the music started everybody was standing and Regulus's girls made their way to the entrance of the great hall to await for the Bride and when she showed up in that beautiful white dress and when Severus saw her his heart jumped into his throat and when he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and he just smiled at his blushing bride. When Aurora was stood next to Severus the ceremony had begun with Minerva saying "We are gathered here today to witness this joyous occasion when two people who love each other are joined in holy matrimony please be seated" when everyone was seated she continued "Do you Severus Tobias Snape Take thee Aurora Sinistra to be you lawful wedded Wife through sickness and in health to love and to hold so long as you both shall live" "I do" spoke Severus "Do you Aurora Sinistra Take thee Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawful wedded Husband through Sickness and in health to love and to hold for as long as you both shall live" Continued McGonagall "I do" replied Professor Sinistra and so to finish it of Minerva asked for the rings and so Draco stood up and he gave the ring of the wife to Severus and so he began speaking "From the day i met you i was smitten i didn't have the courage to talk to you until my son pushed me to find the guts and ever since them i have been a happy man so with this ring i Severus Tobias Snape claim thee Aurora Sinistra as my beautiful wife for life" and he them placed the ring on her finger and she shed a few tears and then Kylie gave the ring to Aurora and she spoke "Since the day you asked me on that date i knew i fell in love with you more than i did when i first met you since i thought it would just be a crush but no my love for you intensified and became stronger so I Aurora Sinistra claim thee Severus Tobias Snape as my handsome wonderful Husband" "So mote it be" they both said and then they were surrounded in a white aura and when they finally kissed to seal the deal the aura disappeared and Minerva shouted "I give you Professor Snape and Snape" and the crowd cheered.

When the After party started Aurora and Severus had their first dance as husband and wife and then Regulus had a few words to say "Welcome everybody to My dads wedding and my beautiful new step mother i wish them luck and as a present to them im gonna let them have a nice honeymoon in Paris in Potter manor" Severus then said "Thank you son" and then Regulus hugged his father. While his back was turned Ron Weasley pulled his wand on Severus and so with quick reflexes Regulus spun around and took the cutting curse to his back which caused the young lord to scream out in agony as his back and soon Regulus fell to the floor. while Severus was seething in anger at the pain his son was in and so he focused on healing Regulus while Draco started to fight and soon it turned into a two on one duel and once Regulus was fully healed he got Draco out of the way and started his own barrel of spells in spell chains of four spells each which overpowered Ron and took him out of the fight and then he did the same with Ginny and she too was soon out of the fight and then they were escorted to the dungeon for ruining the wedding party of Severus and Aurora.


	18. end of the year

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 4**

 **Chapter 18: end of the year**

Since the incident at the wedding of Severus and Aurora Ron and Ginny were in the dungeons hanging by their wrist and they were only given water to be kept alive. On the top side of Hogwarts Regulus and the rest of Hogwarts decided to play a little quidditch tournament with the visiting schools and with Regulus as seeker and captain he had chosen six other players he had Draco and Kylie from slytherin and Katie bell as the chasers then he had Fred and George as the beaters then he chose Anthony Goldstine from Hufflepuff as the keeper that was and then he also had Angelina Johnson and Alissa Spinnet as the back up chasers from gryffindor and then he had Anthony Bolton as the backup keeper from slytherin and then the team was set. Viktor was the seeker and captain for Durmstrang and Gabriela was the captain for Bouxbattons. When all the teams were chosen Hogwarts as the hosting school started the game against Durmstrang and that game was going on for almost an hour till Regulus had caught the snitch and this made Hogwarts make it to the final match, After Hogwarts defeated Durmstrang it was time for the Bulgarian school to go against the French school and it was not even a contest when Viktor had caught the snitch just thirty minutes into the game and so it was once again Hogwarts vs Durmstrang in the final. During the final match even though Viktor had caught the snitch Hogwarts still won and so the captains of all teams shook hands but Regulus had kissed Gabriela and then said "I guess ill see you during the summer" and Gabriela just nodded and kissed him again before she and her school left. When Viktor and Regulus started talking Viktor said that he was planning on visiting Regulus and his family during the summer and so Regulus said "I'm Looking forward to it mate" and then the students of Durmstrang had left in their huge ship.

After the festive year and the pain it has caused Regulus was looking forward to the summer with his family and he was also excited for his father and his new wife to go on their honeymoon. When the students of Hogwarts was in the great hall Ron and Ginny had finally been released so they could at least have a decent meal before they were due to leave later that day. During the feast the house cup was awarded to Slytherin again and so Regulus had received the cup and then handed it to his dad who told his son he was proud and so Regulus rejoined his house in finishing the feast. After the feast Regulus made sure he had everything packed and then he left the common room and made his way to the train and waited for his friends his brother girls and sisters. While waiting for his group to show up Regulus decided to enter his trunk bedroom compartment for a bit of sleep. While sleeping Regulus started having a nightmare he saw the dark lord and his death eaters kill his entire family and his girls right in front of him and then the dark lord spoke "Unless you distance yourself from this weakness you will never defeat me" and then with the killing curse heading towards him he woke up and heared the compartment door open and just before anyone could walk in Regulus had shot out of his trunk and used a parsle magic spell close the door and lock it, This action caused his friends girls brother and sisters to show concern they always sat together but something must have snapped inside Regulus to make him shut them out.

Since Regulus wasn't allowing his group to sit with him they all went to a different compartment and wondered what had gotten him to shut them out, Draco suggested it had something to do with a nightmare of some sorts and he had no idea how right he was. Back with Regulus he couldn't stay on the train so he shrunk his trunk placed it in his pocket then he undid his spell on the door and then he opened the window and transformed into his phoenix form and flew out. While flying Regulus passed his groups window and they just watched with confusion why he was outside and soon he flamed away and was gone from sight. When Regulus reappeared in front of Potter manor he made sure the potter house elves kept quiet or they could join the malfoy elves and so the potter elves decided that they would stay home and help their master with his problems. While in his manor Regulus made sure that nobody could get in not his family or his girls all that could come through was letters but he would check them to see what contents they have inside them.

After settling in Regulus asked when dinner would be ready and so Tipsy his chef said "In half an hour master does Master Harry wish for a snack" when Regulus nodded his head a sandwich appeared with a cup of hot chocolate and some biscuits and then Regulus decided to take a trip to the library so he could find books on both offensive and defensive magic and this was going on till he was called for dinner in which he invited his elves to join him since he was all alone. After dinner Regulus decided to go back to the library and then to the training room to check out the spells. After training and tiring himself out Regulus finally made it to the master bedroom where he slept the most uneasy sleep he has ever had. During the night Regulus had another nightmare but this time he was alone with the dark lord and old snake face was taunting Regulus about how he was a fool to get rid of his most strongest weapon his family that he loves and that love was his strongest weapon and that he was all alone now his family has abandoned him and joined the dark side and then death eaters started to un mask themselves and in their place was the faces of his family his girls he friends everyone he loved and soon they all shot the killing curse at Regulus and then he shot up out of bed shaking shivering sweat coming down his face he was truly afraid.


End file.
